Sayonara daisuki na hito
by Sadistic One
Summary: Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino are all friends because of a certain blonde hair child, Naruto. It was because of him they became good friends, but one day as they were playing, something terrible happened to the blonde child, that was not suppose to take place, but it did. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Sayonara daisuki na hito**

_**Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino are all friends because of a certain blonde hair child, Naruto. It was because of him they became good friends, but one day as they were playing, something terrible happened to the blonde child, that was not suppose to take place, but it did. Because of this devastating outcome, the group split apart going their seperate ways forgetting about one another. However, Highschool begins and these, now, teenagers have encounter one another once again, because of a certain angel who has come to grant them one wish. **_

_**(AN: I'm sorry if you find any grammatical or spelling errors. I no longer have Microsoft words, so I am currently using Wordpad... :'( But beggars are not choosers.) **_

_Chapter One: Blonde hair angel_

"Hey guys!" a little small blonde was heard.

A group of children watched as the blond boy came running towards them. It was such a wonderful day for them, however the sun had set and it was soon time for them to part. The small blonde boy, known as Uzumaki Naruto, rushed up to them panting.

"What is it dobe? It's soon time for us to leave." Sasuke, a raven hair boy said, with a little smile on his face.  
Naruto pouted. "Just because I'm the shortess, doesn't mean you can talk to me anyway you want too!" Naruto said sticking out his tongue.

Little giggles was heard throughout the small group.

"D-don't worry about them... Naru-Naruto-kun." stuttered a shy girl, named Hinata.

She walked slowly over to Naruto and patted him on his head. A tint of blush was noticeable on her cheeks. Naruto grinned at his shy friend.

"See why can't you guy be like Hinata-chan!" he said giving her his trademark fox grin.

Hinata squeaked as she ran behind a boy, Inuzuka Kiba a dog lover. Kiba smacked his forehead mentally.

_'Naruto you're such a dimwit' _Kiba thought.

"So what was it that you wanted Naruto-kun?" Sakura, the pink hair of the group asked.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto shouted. He had almost forgot what he wanted to show his friends.

He pulled out some necklaces and held it up for them to see. It was a baby blue shard, one was ruby, another was diamond and many other colors.

"Ohhh they are so cute!" Ino, the pale blonde said squeaking.

Naruto grinned at the compliment. "They're shards, but once you put them together, they made a rainbow diamond!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke scoffed, which made Naruto glared at him.

"I figure it could be a sign of our friendship." Naruto said smiling. He rubbed his nose.

"I think it's amazing, Naruto." said Choji, the bigger one of the group.

A silent boy who was standing in the shade was seen nodding his head. "It is a nice gesture." Shino said.

Naruto smiled as he held out his hand. Each one of the children took a necklace. They were very content on what they had. It was a nice thing for the blonde boy to do. If it wasn't for him, they probably would have never met each other oe hung out.

The breeze was blowing back and forth out of control. Shikamaru, the lazy one of the group looked at the sky.

"It seems as if we are going to have an awful weather today." Shikamaru said sighing.

"We better get home." Sakura said worried.

Ino and her looked at one another and nodded. Choji had his hands in some chips, munching away. Shino turned around. Hinata looked at the sky and yelped as soon as she heard a thunder. Naruto looked at her.

"I can walk you home Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling politely at the girl.

Hinata pushed her short hair behind her ears and smiled. "O-okay."

Everyone started to walk away, but stopped when Naruto had shouted, "Let's me up at the park tomorrow!"

He was waving and grinning at them. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Must you be so loud." he retorted it.

Naruto left eye twicthed. "Shut up teme!"

Sasuke turned around walked away, a small smile grace his face. He may have been an idiot, but he had a heart of gold. Something you couldn't find much these days. Everyone dispatched from the area.

Naruto and Hinata began to walk the opposite direction. Naruto had his hands behind his head and looked up at the dark clouds. Hinata stared at the blonde; she wasn't watching where she was walking and she tripped over a fairly size rock.

"Ow..."

Naruto quickly got to her side. "Hinata! Are you okay?" he asked the girl as he helped her up.

She nodded her head, as she brushed her baby blue sundress. Naruto gave her a soft smile, but it quickly faded when he saw there was a little scratch on Hinata's knee cap. Seeing his eyes wonder to her legs, she looked down only to notice she had a little scratch.

_'Oh no... would will Naruto-kun think now...'_

"You look beautiful no matter would kind of marks you have on you!" he said smiling.

This made Hinata smile. Naruto was so peaceful. Without thinking she gave him a hug. Her eyes nearly buldged out of her sockets, when she realized what she was doing. She quickly released him and looked down.

"Gom-

The rain started to pour softly. Naruto grabbed Hinata hand and the two quickly ran towards Hinata's house.

_**v.v..v. .v.v.v.v.v.v..v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v. .v.v.v..v.v.v.v..vv.v.v.v.v..v..v.v.v..v.v.v.v.v.v .v.v...v.v.**_

The Konoha Park was a very popular park. The had severeal swings varying on age size, some slides (colorful) long, tall, short, monkey barsand many other things a child would want in a playground.

Naruto and the gang were standing underneath a tree.

"Where's Kiba?" Ino asked, irritated.

"Yea where is he?" Choji asked as he continued to smack on his chips.

"You never stop eating do you?" Ino asked sending glares at Choji.

"Nope." he replied.

Ino grumbled underneath her breath.

Sasuke looked up at the sky. It was such a wonderful day. The clouds were white as now, and the blueness of the sky just brought it out even more. It seems as if nothing could go wrong. There little ears perked up as they heard little footsteps walking slowly. Everyone turned around to the sound.

"There you are!" Naruto shouted grinning.

Kiba did not spoke a word. Everyone gave Kiba a worried expression. Naruto had stopped grinning. He walked up to the taller boy and blinked ever so cutely.

"Kiba, what's the matter?" asked Naruto tilting his head to the side.

The rest of the group surrounded the dog lover, looking at him sadly.

The boy lowered his head and started to rub his eyes, sniffling. They gasped. They had never seen Kiba sniffled or sad before.

Naruto tugged on Kiba shirt. By doing this, this made Kiba exploded into tears.

"Aka-akamaru is sick!" Kiba shouted as he let the tears flow freely down his stained cheek. "An-and t-they say he may not make it!" he sobbed.

Everyone lowered their head. Everyone knew Akamaru, they loved the small dog. Naruto gripped his fist.

"AKAMARU IS GOING TO BE OKAY!" he shouted at Kiba and the others. "When you think negative, you will get negative vibes.." Naruto said smiling. "If you think positive, then you will get positive vibes." he said pumping his fist in the air.

Kiba looked at the boy, his eyes were red from crying.

"When you reach home, Akamaru will be at the door waiting for you as always." Naruto said smiling up at Kiba.

These words made Kiba felt better. He wiped away his tears and smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you!" Kiba said as he rubbed the boy head.

Naruto frowned. He did not like this; everyone else around gave him a soft smile. This boy was certainly an angel sent by God.

_**v.v..v. .v.v.v.v.v.v..v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v. .v.v.v..v.v.v.v..vv.v.v.v.v..v..v.v.v..v.v.v.v.v.v .v.v...v.v.**_

"Shino you're weird." said Naruto as he glared at the bug lover.

Shino, wearing a long trench coat, too long for a child, stared at a ladybug on his finger. Naruto stood up and smiled meekly at Shino.

"You should talk more and get to know the people around you." he said as he skipped away merryily.

Shino remained silent as he heard Naruto left. A small smile adored his face.

_**v.v..v. .v.v.v.v.v.v..v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v. .v.v.v..v.v.v.v..vv.v.v.v.v..v..v.v.v..v.v.v.v.v.v .v.v...v.v.**_

"Ino-PIG! You can't keep hogging the ball." Sakura said, folding her arms.

A vien popped out of Ino's head. "Who are you calling pig, forehead!" she retorted.

The two stared at each other.

"I think we should get a chance of the ball." Choji said puffing out his chest.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I think it would be best if I got the ball." he said smiling ever so sweetly.

Ino and Sakura blushed, but shook their head. "No way mister!" the two of them shouted.

Sasuke stared dumbfounded. **(Hey what can I say? Never mess with a child and his/her ball.)**

Shikamar lifed up his head, after hearing all the fuss. "Where's Naruto when you need him? He can settle this mess." he said as he rested his head back to rest.

Shino nodded in agreement with Shikamaru.

Hinata stayed with Shino and pushed her index finger together. "M-may...maybe... we can s-hare..." she said whispering underneath breath, that know one heard her.

"Pass me the ball!" shouted Kiba. His brown hair started to blow in the wind. He rested his two hands on his kimba. "After all I was the one who found it. I even got a hole in my favorite red shirt." he said pointing at the hole in his t-shirt.

The children growled at one another, minus Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru. They jumped on top of each other and started hissing, clawing and pulling at each other's hair. Sasuke finally got the ball.

"I want to play with it!" he said hogging the ball.

Kiba growled. "No! I do."

Sasuke stuck out his tongue, which made Kiba twitched. Choji glared at Sasuke, in which Sasuke just looked the other way. Kiba went to aim for the ball, but Sasuke held it up in the air. The others came for it, trying to get it, but this upset the Uchiha. Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru watched from the sidelines.

"IF YOU GUYS WANT THE BALL... GO AND GET IT!" Sasuke shouted at them, throwing the ball down to the riverside.

They frowned.

"That was so unfair Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.

He scoffed.

The group argued about the ball, until Naruto came.

"I finally found the bathroom." he said as he walked next to Hinata.

"Took you long enough." Shikamaru replied.

Naruto looked at the group fussing. "What's going on with them?"

Shino adjusted the glasses on his face. "They're fighting over a ball."

Naruto tilted his head as he walked up to the group arguing. He took a glimpse at them, then a glimpse at a yellow ball with a red star on it, next to Konoha's river. He smiled.

_'We can all share the ball together.' he thought._

He walked away from the group and went down a slanted path to get the ball. Naruto then grabbed the ball. He turned around and shouted at the group. "GUYS! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS SHARE THE BALL. WE CAN PLAY CATCH OR TAG WITH IT!" he shouted.

The group looked at Naruto, including Hinata, Shikamaru and Shino.

"Sounds like a plan!" Choji said.

Naruto grinned. As he began to walk back up the slanted path, the ball fel out of his hand.

"Stupid ball." he mumbled to himself.

This slanted path was very dangerous. It was hard to come down and up.

The group watched as Naruto went to grab the ball.

_'Be careful Naruto-kun.' _Hinata thought.

As he tried to reach for the ball, a fierced wind came and made the ball roll into the river. The group groaned. Naruto looked up at them.

"I'll get it." he said as he leaned into the swift current.

"It's okay Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah... the water looks kind of dangerous." Ino said lookng down at the boy.

Naruto turning the deaf ear, strecthed further for the ball, however, he had lost his balance and fell into the river.

"NARUTO!" they shouted.

Naruto kicked and splashed as the current swept him away like a rag doll.

The boys of the group came rushing down, some almost rolling as the went down that slanted path. Hinata stared wide eye as Naruto was seen waving his hand in the river. She stood still, paralyzed.

The girls came down the hill trying to help the boys who was running to catch up with Naruto.

"I- I can-" was all Naruto kept saying as the river tried to drown him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

_'This is bad."Kiba thought._

Naruto tried to keep his self on top of the river, but the current was just to strong for his little body to handle. He soon found his self at the bottom. Bubbles came out of his mouth as he gasped for air.

Sasuke stopped running. They had lost track of Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted, looking vaguely around the river.

The other's followed suit.

"NARUTO!" they all shouted.

Soon a group of men came, along with Hinata who was crying.

"Where did you last seen him?" the men asked.

Sasuke and the others tried to point in the direction, but were lost. The men ran further down the path as they entered a boat. The current was very stuff, the boat had nearly tumbled over a few times.. The men searched and searched, but had to evacuate the river, because of the strong waved.

_**v.v..v. .v.v.v.v.v.v..v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v. .v.v.v..v.v.v.v..vv.v.v.v.v..v..v.v.v..v.v.v.v.v.v .v.v...v.v.**_

"NARUTO!"

**~Please review and tell me would you think about the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews. I apperciate it very much.**

_**(AN: I'm sorry if you find any grammatical or spelling errors. I no longer have Microsoft words, so I am currently using Wordpad... :'( But beggars are not choosers.) **_

_Chapter Two: Old Faces_

_"Hey everyone!" the blonde boy shouted with energy. _

_"Hi Naruto-kun." replied Ino. She tilted her hear to the side, causing her short pale blondish hair to fall to the side. She noticed a taller boy standing behind Naruto. a small blush appered on her cheeks._

_"Who is this?" Sakura askeds as she hid behind Ino. She stared at the raven hair child. _

_Naruto gave them his Uzumaki trademark grin. "Tis is Sasuke." he said poiunting at the boy. _

_The said boy, bowed. "Nice to meet you."_

_Thismade the two girls squealed, which confused the boy._

_**v.v.v.v.v.v.v..v.v.v.v.v**_

_Naruto... why?" asked a weeping voice. "Why did I have to threw that stupid ball?" Sasuke kept asking his self. _

Uchiha Sasuke was now older, 18. His bangs had grew longer, his skin was a nice pale color and he was now tall, 6ft2 and lean. His eyes were no longer full with life, but they now held the cold harsh reality of the world.

He quickly wiped away some tears that had managed to escape his eyes. He took a long sigh. Sasuke pushed his self out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection.

"Sasuke, get up. You're going to be late." he heard his mother, Mikoto said, as she knocked sweetly on the door. "Your clothes are down stairs." she said giggling. His ears perked up as he heard her footsteps vanish downstairs.

Sasuke sat on the toilet and rubbed his temple.

_"This is my mommy and daddy." Naruto said pointing at the red hair lady and blonde hair man. They were both smiling down at Sasuke._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Sasuke-chan!." Kushina, Naruto's mother, said squealing._

_Minato, his father, smacked his forehead. "Kushina dear, he's not a plushie." he said as he watched his wife hug the life out of Sasuke._

_"MOM!" Naruto shouted as he watched Sasuke's face went pale. _

_She quickly released Sasuke, who gasped for air, and smiled. "Sorry!" she said._

_Naruto and Minato both rubbed the back of their head. "Sorry about that Sasuke." Naruto said, smiling._

_Sasuke looked at him and his family. He did look so much like his dad, but Sasuke had a feeling he had his mother's personality. Kushina stood next to Naruto and picked him up. "Now Naruto, you be careful!" Kushina said glaring at him. _

_"Yes mom!" Naruto said irritated. _

_"I'm serious. You're my only child and I love you!" Kushina said hugging Naruto tightly._

_"Kushina, boys will be boys. Let him go and have his fun." MInato said rubbing Kushina's back._

_She sighed. "Fine. Just be careful in the park." Sasuke smiled at the loving family._

"I-I..." he had choked. "Naruto." he whispered.

_**v.v.v.v.v.v.v..v.v.v.v.v**_

Sasuke threw his bag over his shoulder and stepped foot outside. The sun was blazing hot, and having this black suit on was not helping. He sighed. Why couldn't it be snowing or the cloud were bigger and stronger to withheld the sun deadly glares. He walked down the road, seeing some girls and boys going to his school. Some of the girls started to whisper amongst one another. Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he heard them giggling and squealing.

As he was walking, he had a feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around and saw no one behind him. He tried to brush it off, but his Uchiha senses were tingling. He turned around and stared in the direction were the glares were coming from, however, there was no one there. He couldn't brush off the feeling that someone was there. He took a step forward, but stopped as he heard the school bell ringing.

"DAMN!" he screamed. He took for full speed down the hill.

_"Sasuke-kun." said an innocent voice._

_**v.v.v.v.v.v.v..v.v.v.v.v**_

"Now listen up class!" Iruka said as he wrote his name on the board. "I am Umino Iruka-sensei, and some of you may remember me from last year, but if not welcome to my class." the brown man said as he bowed.

The class smiled. "We know you Iruka-sensei!" one boy shouted.

A vien popped out of the sensei's head. "Some people may be new here." he said gritting his teeth.

The boy looked around and responded,"Nah... same hopeless people from last year."

"DETENTION!" Iruka shouted as he threw a paper, detention slip, at the boy.

"Dude... how'd you manage to get a detention slip on the second day of school?"

The boy rubbed the back of his green hair. "Iruka is totally freaking out."

He cleared his throat. "Okay, now please turn to page 22 in your history books."

_**v.v.v.v.v.v.v..v.v.v.v.v**_

"I thought today would never be over." Sasuke said as he walked up the hill.

He sighed. "At least it isn't as hot." he said as he looked up at the orange sky.

Sasuke was too busy looking up at the sky, he didn't realize the girl he had just trampled over.

"Oof!" the girl said as she rubbed her head.

Sasuke looked down and gasped. "Gomen." he said helping the girl up.

"I-it's okay." she said brushing her black skirt.  
Sasuke stared down at the girl. 'She goes to my school.' he thought.

The girl bend down and picked up her bookbag. "Thank-

Sasuke eyes opened wide. "Hin...Hinata-chan?"

She looked away from Sasuke. "Gomen!" she said bowing. She quickly went around him, but he grabbed her by the wrist. She turned around and stared at him shock. Hinata's long indigo hair blew back and forth. Sasuke realizing what he did, he let go of her and ran away.

"Sasuke-kun."

_**v.v.v.v.v.v.v..v.v.v.v.v**_

"I didn't know she attended my school. I've never seen her there before." Sasuke said panting. "Its been so long." he said.

_"Sasuke-kun! That girl needs are help!" Naruto shouted, pointing at a little girl being surrounded by a group of boys._

_Sasuke groaned as he and Naruto walked towards the girl._

_"GIve me the shovel!" one boy shouted as he pushed the girl._

_She shook her head. Even though he had pushed her, she tightened the grip on her shovel. _

_"Listen her girly, give us the shovel and you won't be eati-_

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Naruto shouted at the boys._

_The group of boys turned around. "Who are you?" one of them asked._

_"Don't worry about who I am!" Naruto replied. "JUST GET AWAY FROM HERE!"_

_Sasuke smacked his forehead mentally. "Idiot." _

_One of the boys stepped forward and looked down at Naruto. He then smirked._

_"You're so little, what could you possibly do?" the boy said laughing._

_The others laughed; this comment made Naruto blushed outof embrassassment. _

_"Oof!" said the boy as he held his stomach._

_"I suggest you leave, before I aim for your head!" Sasuke said staring down at the boy._

_The boys scurried away. Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I could've beaten them with one hand behind my back!" _

_"If you say so." _

_Naruto walked up the girl and brushed some dirt from her coral sunflower dress. "Are you okay?"_

_She nodded shyly. Naruto smiled at her. "Do you want to be our friends?" he asked._

_"F-friends..." she repeated._

_"Hai!" he said grinning. _

_She nodded her head. _

_"WOOT!" Naruto shouted as he pump his fist in the air._

_"What's your name?" Sasuke asked. _

_"Hi..Hinata."_

_**Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(AN: I'm sorry if you find any grammatical or spelling errors. I no longer have Microsoft words, so I am currently using Wordpad... :'( But beggars are not choosers.) **_

_**I hope this chapter answer some of your questions. It's not that long, but hey! ^-^ **_

_Chapter 3: Old Friends_

_Recap: _

_"I suggest you leave, before I aim for your head!" Sasuke said staring down at the boy._

_The boys scurried away. Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I could've beaten them with one hand behind my back!"_

_"If you say so."_

_Naruto walked up the girl and brushed some dirt from her coral sunflower dress. "Are you okay?"_

_She nodded shyly. Naruto smiled at her. "Do you want to be our friends?" he asked._

_"F-friends..." she repeated._

_"Hai!" he said grinning._

_She nodded her head._

_"WOOT!" Naruto shouted as he pump his fist in the air._

_"What's your name?" Sasuke asked._

_"Hi..Hinata."_

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v..v.v.v.v.v**

_Meow... meow_

There was an orange cat walking towards a bench, until he saw a little child sitting there with their head down. The cat being friendly jumped into the little boy lap.

_Meow meow_

The cat started to lick the pale boy on his cheeks. Getting the boy's attention, he looked at the cat and patted his head.

_"Meow."_ the boy said a little hoarse.

_Meow meow meow,_ the cat said in glee as he continue to lick the boy's face. The cat jumped from the boy's lap and walked away, with its tail in the air. The boy followed the cat, until he was lead into an alley. There were a few boxes in it, and a smelly trash can. Raindrops started to pour from the sky. The little boy looked up at the sky, then procedded to take shetler. He ran into the box with the cat. The cat folded itself into a little ball and went into cat land, it didn't seem to mind the boy there.

After spending an hour in the little box, the boy came out to the sunny weather. He had a blank expression on his face. His eyes were a dull color, his skin was pale, along with his hair that seemed to be unkempt. He tilted his head as he saw a long girl with pink hair walked pass the alley, holding an umbrella in her hand. She wore a long white sleeve collar shirt, with a pink short school skirt, and a pink necktie with green vertical stripes.

He decided to follow her. She kept walking at a slow and steady pace. She quickly turned around. She shrugged her shoulder. "It's probably in my mind." she said to herself.

The boy tilted his head as he began to walk beside her. She passed a few stores. However, something caught her attention. She turned to her side and stared at the store window. She smiled softly, as she walked into the sweet bakery store. The little boy stood out the store and waited for her to come out. Several minutes later she came out with a sweet roll, glazed in white frosting. She sighed silently as she took a bite out of it. As she was biting into it, she felt a little lump formed in her throat. A little tear slid down her white skin. Across the road, there was a pale blonde looking at her. She had a side bang that covered her right eye, and her hair wasd put into a high pony tail, which reached down to her mid waist. The pale blonde girl wore a white shirt, with a tore skinny jeans and a black converse on. She held her necklace that she wore around her neck tightly. Her face was red, and her eyes narrowed, but then it softened. She looked at the pink hair girl who had ran away. Then girl suddenly stopped as she felt someone grabbed her hands. She turned around, confused. There was no one there. The blonde girl across the street was no longer there, in fact there was no one on the streets. It semmed lifeless. She jerked her hand back and rubbed her wrist. She gently looked at her hand and noticed that a red ring hand formed around her wrist, from someone holding onto tightly She ran away, frightened.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v..v.v.v.v.v**

Hinata laid on her bed, staring intensively. She had been like this for the past hour.

_'It's been so long since I've seen Sasuke-kun.' _

She buried her head on her white fluffy pillow. A few tears ran down her cheeks, causing her pillow to get damp. She balled her fist, and bit down on her plump lips. She too, had grown, somewhat tall. Her hair had reached down to her waist, and her side bangs reached to her chest. Her eyes were big as a doll's own, she was now curvy, and her breast had increase insize, causing some people to stare more than they should have.

Hinata sat up and looked around the room. She wiped some of her tears away and sniffled. It was now quiet, except for a little whimpering sound. She tilted her head to the side. Surely she had stop crying, so why was she still hearing this sound?

"Hanabi?" she called out.

But there was no response. _'That's right, Hanabi-chan is still at school.'_

This sound went on for several minutes. Hinata was quickly went underneath her covers and stayed there, until she heard the sound go away. However, it was still there.

_'I hate being alone.' _

She felt someone sat on the foot of her bed. The strands on the back of her neck stood up.

"Don't ignore me, Hinata-chan."

Her eyes opened up. She threw the sheets off of her and stared at the little boy looking at her.

"N-Nar...Naruto..."

_~Review._


End file.
